


Come Fuck Me Boots

by kez



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/F, Fetish, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/pseuds/kez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not quite knee-high, black leather, with buckles and stiletto heels.  Claudia’s mind privately started calling them ‘come fuck me boots’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Fuck Me Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hisgirlspacey](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hisgirlspacey).



Claudia felt herself flush as he eyes rested on the woman entering the room. The saucy pirate outfit was on its down, delicious, hugging all the right places on the petite blonde’s frame, but it was the boots that had Claudia’s heart racing. Not quite knee-high, black leather, with buckles and stiletto heels. Claudia’s mind privately started calling them ‘come fuck me boots’.

The fancy dress fundraiser had been her own idea and now she was quietly cursing herself. The sight of Abby strutting around in that outfit, in those damn boots, all night, would slowly drive her mad. Or to drink. Claudia chose drink. And regretted it even more several hours later when Abby was the one offering to drive her home.

She tried to keep her eyes averted, but the skirt rode up Abby’s thigh a little when she was seated the in car, with the leather boots clinging to her bare leg, Claudia could almost imagine that was all the blonde was wearing. Claudia bit back a moan and squeezed her legs tighter together trying to ease the pulsing need between them.

All she had to do was make it home. Make it home and sleep... just sleep. She tried not to think about touching herself, about reaching between her legs and strumming her thumb against her clit as he imagined it was Abby. Claudia shifted in the seat and closed her eyes, trying to focus on just breathing until she could break free of the car.

She was barely aware when the car stopped, until Abby’s hand dropped to her thigh. “Claudia?” The soft moan was unintentional, but she couldn’t have stopped it if she tried. Cautiously, Claudia opened her eyes, her heart racing, breathing shallow, aware that Abby must by now have realised what she was thinking about, that moan could not have been mistaken for anything other than lust.

Abby looked at her thoughtfully, before a soft smile quirked at the corners of her lips. “Oh,” Abby whispered.

Claudia held her breath, unsure what Abby’s expression meant, until the hand on her thigh shifted, stroking upwards towards her core. The tight black leggings of her own costume were no barrier as Abby’s hand glided softly over her mound. Claudia moaned softly, hips shifting to encourage Abby’s touch.

“Claudia...” Abby murmured. “We should...”

Claudia nodded when Abby nodded her head towards the door and got out of the car on shaky legs, flicking the tail of her costume behind her as she fumbled for her keys in her bag.

Abby’s presence beside her was making her unaccountably nervous, the sight of those damn boots all she could see as she looked down at the ground. She was sure her nerves would get the better of her as they stumbled inside, but Abby had either the recklessness of youth, or a lot more courage on her side and the young blonde threaded her fingers through Claudia’s loose hair and kissed her.

It started soft and subtle, just the press of lips, before a tongue slipped between her lips and stroked against her own. Claudia moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Abby’s shoulders, dragging her closer, their breasts pressed together she could feel Abby’s heart racing as wildly as her own.

Hands began to wander, Abby’s soft and sure through the black material she wore, her own only a step behind as they found ways to edge under Abby’s costume and tease the silky soft skin beneath.

Claudia managed with the scattered remains of her mind, to direct them towards the bedroom, clothes being shed along the way, until there was little left covering them, but their underwear and Abby’s boots.

“Leave them,” Claudia told her softly when Abby pulled away to remove them. Abby gave her a curious look, but left them in place, instead reading to release the clasp of her bra and giving Claudia her first unhindered look at her breasts.

Claudia reached out to touch, thumb stroking along the swell of one breast and to the puckered pink nipple, already hard as he gently teased it. Abby moaned as Claudia’s mouth went to the other breast, kissing the milky white skin before flickering her tongue over the nipple and blowing lightly. It was all the encouragement Claudia needed to take her fill, sucking, nipping and kissing her way between the two firm breasts, her hands exploring where her mouth did not, until Abby was shivering with need.

Claudia could smell it, Abby’s arousal and her own, as they tumbled onto the bed, Claudia’s own bra finally flung away, followed closely by her knickers, Abby’s fingers stroking between her thighs, feeling the wetness.

It would have been so easy to give in to Abby’s touch, to let the blonde make her come here and now, but she wanted something else. Pulling away, Claudia arranged Abby on the bed, before hooking her thumbs under the blondes panties, not the sort she’d have expected her to wear, barely a scrap of fabric held together by two strings.

Pulling them down she eased them past the boots Abby still wore, feeling the leather against her thumbs as she slid them down, tossing them away and leaving the blonde bare but for the boots.

Whether it was the alcohol, or just the lust clouding her mind, Claudia felt brave as she leant down, licking along Abby’s leg, just where the boot ended, her tongue casually dragging along the leather edge of the boot as she tasted both flesh and leather.

Abby’s fingers were visible in her line of sight, twisted in the bed sheets as she hummed soft appreciation of Claudia’s touch. Claudia continued on her way, licking up Abby’s thigh, nipping or kissing when she hit what she guessed was a particularly sensitive spot from the way Abby shifted under her. Abby tried to encourage her inwards, but Claudia was unmoved, trailing up the blondes body, over her hip, swirling patterns on her stomach and grazing her breasts on her path upwards, until she finally nuzzled along the jaw and settled into a kiss, thrusting her tongue in Abby’s mouth eagerly.

Abby’s arms wound around her, pulling her down, skin to skin from head to toe as they kissed, grinding together lightly. Claudia eventually pulled away, smiling at Abby’s expression, eyes dark with lust and still radiating confusion as Claudia began to trek down the other side of Abby’s body, following the same pattern she had on the way up until once against her tongue teased between the leather of the boot and the soft flesh of Abby’s leg.

Claudia could feel her own need, the steady beat between her legs that told her she wanted, needed, to come soon – but first, she wanted to feel Abby come, she wanted to taste it.

Tracing kisses back up Abby’s leg, her hands gripped the leather of the boots and used the leverage to spread the blondes thighs, giving her unrestricted access to her centre. Light hairs framed the soft flesh and Claudia could see her juices glistening, satisfied that Abby was as turned on as she was, she wasted no more time thinking.

Abby’s fingers clutched tightly at the sheets under them as Claudia’s tongue teased between her legs, teasing gently over her clit and lower to delve into her. The moan that came from Abby’s throat was arguably the most erotic sound Claudia had ever heard as she continued to lap and taste at the wetness under her tongue.

One of her own hands drifted between her legs, stroking herself as she left the other stroking the soft leather of the boots, the heels no doubt leaving impressions where they dug into her mattress.

Claudia felt sure she was going to come first as she thrust fingers inside herself, Abby moving restlessly under her tongue, she was forced to release her grip on the boots and push her now free fingers into Abby’s dripping hole. Abby’s muscles clenched around her as Claudia thrust in as deeply as she could her teeth grazing Abby’s clit. Her own body was straining with need that was almost ready to be fulfilled when Abby’s hips canted against her mouth and she tightened almost painfully around Claudia’s fingers, as she came.

The feel of Abby around her fingers, the taste of her on her tongue and the sounds she made were enough to press Claudia on wards her own fingers thrusting harder inside herself, her thumb teasing against her clit, it took only seconds for Claudia to follow Abby over the edge and she cried out softly against Abby’s thigh as she came over her own fingers.

Gentle fingers ran through her hair as they lay catching their breath. “Can I take the boots off now?” Abby asked eventually, her voice and her expression amused.

Claudia shifted from her position, head pillowed against Abby’s thigh. “I suppose you had better,” Claudia said. “They can’t be comfortable to sleep in.”

Abby’s face brightened in a smile as she sat up and removed the boots, dropping them in a careless heap beside the bed. “Or chase dinosaurs in,” Abby said. “But I’m sure I can find an excuse to wear them more often.”

Claudia’s own face brightened and more than one thoroughly depraved image flitted through her mind. “I’m sure I can help you with that.”


End file.
